Amena Blade
Amena Blade was a lieutenant of Eko Blade immediately before Kazg was destroyed by the Shapers. He then became military leader of the Takers in Zhass-Uss in Geneforge 2, and a trusted adviser of Syros. One of the few rebel Serviles to survive the purge of the Drypeak Mountains, he moved to the Ashen Isles and became an adviser of Master Elek in Geneforge 3. In his extreme old age, he was taken in by Litalia and lived in Derenton Freehold in the fourth game. Background Amena was born on Sucia Island, where he was one of the Takers of Kazg. He became a lieutenant to Eko Blade, who was then military commander of the Takers under the leadership of Gnorrel, and was in charge of the defence of Kazg's north gate. So great was his hatred of the Shapers that he required substantial persuasion to allow the Shipwrecked Apprentice into Kazg, despite Gnorrel's desire to see the apprentice. After the fall of Kazg, Eko left the Takers and became one of The Three. Amena became military leader of the Takers of Zhass-Uss and a trusted lieutenant of Syros. In this capacity, he devised a test for any Shaper who wished to join the Takers: to win his trust, the Shaper would have to kill Learned Pinner, Zakary or Barzahl. Unlike most other Takers, Amena survived the purge of the Drypeak Mountains. One of Ghaldring's first followers, he then became a member of the Rebellion in the Ashen Isles under Akhari Blaze, acting as an adviser to Master Elek when he took over Stonespire. By this time, he was very old and his eyesight was failing, so military command of Stonespire fell not to him but to Creek Blade. Amena had, however, rescued two valuable canisters from the Drypeak Mountains, which he was willing to make available – for a price – to Shapers willing to help the rebellion. He appeared quite conflicted about the Rebellion's chances of success: while he hoped that Ghaldring would wreak vengeance on the Shapers, he referred to Elek's as a 'doomed mission'. He nonetheless continued to follow orders and work towards the downfall of the Shapers. The Ashen Isles campaign was successful, but Amena still did not die. At over a hundred years of age, he was taken in by Litalia. According to Amena, Litalia believed he deserved comfort for his many years of struggle, and he continued to express a desire to see the struggle, and to be amongst the first to die should the rebellion fail. His memory failing and his eyesight nearly gone, even his hatred of the Shapers appeared to have mellowed slightly after his unusually pleasant experiences with Litalia and the Greenwood Apprentice. Despite his age, his former physical strength is obvious, and he retains in his lap his long-disused sword. He served as tale-teller for Derenton Freehold, reciting the history of the Rebellion. Involvement In Geneforge, Amena is found in the Kazg Plains, guarding the North Gate of Kazg. If the player character wishes to enter Kazg peacefully, he or she must have sufficient skill in leadership to persuade her to allow him entry. If the player character does not have sufficient leadership, Amena will attack. In Geneforge 2, Amena is found in Zhass-Uss, where he is a quest-giver. If the player wishes to join the Takers, Syros will require him or her to gain Amena's trust. The player can only do this by killing Zakary, Barzahl or Learned Pinner. Once the player has joined the Takers, Amena will also give a quest to kill some Servile cultists in the Zhass-Uss Outskirts. In Geneforge 3, Amena is found in Stonespire. If the player agrees to assist Master Elek in killing Khyryk, he will sell canisters of Major Heal and Kill. In Geneforge 4, Amena is found in Derenton Freehold, and will tell you the same story he told in Geneforge 3. Strategy Amena is, in all incarnations, a particularly strong Servile, but not a magic user. By Geneforge 3, he is not as powerful as other Servile warriors owing to his great age. Quotes "So much time. So many shapers. So much treachery." "I was told to be social to you. And even assist you, perhaps. Though I know it will do no good. I have seen too much history." "I am old, and tired. Respect my age, if nothing else." "Who cares about us, after all?" "History moves on, and soon death will free me from it. But I remember our Taker ways with fondness. Whenever one of your kind dies, it brings me a little bit of joy." "I thought I would be dead. But not yet. I keep living. Keep seeing the struggle." Trivia Amena Blade is the only character to have appeared in four Geneforge games. He is therefore also the only character other than Learned Darian to appear in each of the first three Geneforge games. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Serviles Category:Blades Category:Born on Sucia Island Category:Takers Category:Rebels